I Still Miss You
by brucas-girl
Summary: OTH and THE O.C. crossover. Brooke goes to California to live with her sister, but she can't escape Tree Hill that easily.
1. Moving but not forgetting

_I'm working on my other stories. I'll update them soon._

* * *

Background

So basically Brooke and Lucas, got married just like Naley, but instead of Haley going on tour, Lucas did with his band called Ravens, leaving Brooke heart broken. Brooke couldn't live in Tree Hill anymore because she was always remaindered of Lucas. So she left to live with her sister, Kirsten Cohen and her family, but little did she know she wasn't going to escape Tree Hill that easily. Naley aren't married.

It begins at episode 14 season 1 on the O.C.

* * *

Ryan walks in the pool house, just after Marissatold him that she loved him and he said thank you. "How hard is it to say, I love you?"

"Saying easy, meaning it that's a lot harder," said a brunette coming out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts, brushing her hair. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my pool house?" Brooke asked.

"It my pool house," after a few minutes of silence Ryan spoke again. "You must Kirsten's sister. Brooke." Ryan replied.

"Yep that's me, you must be Ryan. I know very little about you. So I hear the sofa is comfortable this time of year." Brooke said throwing a pillow at him.

"But Kirsten didn't say you were coming?"

"That's because she doesn't know. Bye" Brooke said opening the door for Ryan.

Ryan slowly walked out of the pool house in the main house and thought this is going to be a long two weeks before school starts.

When Ryan left, Brooke sat on her bed and thought about what she always thought about her husband, Lucas and how he left her. She went over to her suitcase to find the photo album, she had made of them, and she also found the photo that Lucas framed for her, underneath written "Always and Forever", Brooke slept with that photo next to her every night. She was still madly in love with Lucas Scott.

She looked at her left hand and saw her wedding band; it was white gold and inside wrote "Always and Forever." She couldn't bring herself to take it off, because that meant her marriage was over. Brooke wore engagement ring around her neck as a necklace, she only wore it on her hand at special occasions.

Tears ran down her face at the thought of the last time she saw him. She wanted to talk to him about coming home, she went backstage and saw him, and he hadn't changed. She went up to him, "hi Broody" Brooke said and saw Lucas turn around and smiled at her.

Lucas brought her in for a hug, "I'll miss you, Pretty Girl," he said, taking in her smell and appearance.

"You're going on in two minutes, Mr Scott," a stage hand told Lucas.

"Ok, thanks", Brooke and Lucas were alone again, just holding each other. Brooke took her hands in his and felt that he was missing his wedding band.

"Where's your ring?" Brooke asked in almost a whisper, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Brooke... I'll…" Lucas said trying to explain.

"Lucas you're on" Lucas started to walk away, when he turned around to say "I love you" but he didn't he just left, and walked on stage. Brooke was left alone backstage crying.

That was the last time she saw Lucas. She missed him everyday.

* * *

The next morning Seth was walking downstairs, and went into the living room to finding Ryan on the sofa sleeping. Seth decided to wake up Ryan, "Hey Ryan, what are doing the sofa?" Seth asked.

"Your Aunt here," Ryan groaned.

"What Brooke here?" Seth asked as he walked into the kitchen to find his parents.

"What?" Kirsten asked shocked, she hadn't seen her in about a year.

"Did you miss me?" Brooke asked walking into the kitchen to see a shocked Sandy, Kirsten and Seth. Brooke was trying her best to cheery; it got easier to pretend everyday. "Oh my god, Aunt Brooke. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks Seth. How are you?" Brooke asked hugging her nephew and walking over the fridge to get some orange juice.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Kirsten finally asked.

"I'm moving to California," Brooke replied whilst Ryan walked into the kitchen.

"That's great Brooke, but what happened to Tree Hill, we thought you loved it there." Sandy said hugging his niece.

"Things change," Brooke replied, not wanting to talk about Tree Hill. Too many memories and she really didn't know Kirsten that well and she didn't need to know Brooke's business.

"Does dad know you're here?" Kirsten asked hugging her little sister.

"Of course, he does, but he still in Europe, so he won't be back for a while. I was hoping I could stay here for a while"

"Of course, I'll phone Harbour when I get to work, about you joining them and I'll call later. But for now I and Sandy need to go to work, but the boys will look after you. When we get home we will catch up at dinner. Ok?" Brooke nodded and Kirsten and Sandy went out the door.

* * *

"You guys got any plans for tonight?" Brooke asked walking to the living room to find Ryan and Seth playing PlayStation.

"We want to go to the Bait Shop, which is like a club and go and see the Ravens" Brooke jumped a little hearing Lucas' band name, "but we couldn't get tickets for it." Seth finished.

"How badly do you wait to see this band?" Brooke asking thinking if this is the right thing to do.

"Summer and Marissa really want to see them, why?" Seth replied.

"I've got a way of getting in, but are you sure," Brooke to make sure before she opened that can of worms. Ryan and Seth nodded.

"I'll be right back," Brooke said walking outside to make the phone call.

* * *

Brooke opened up her phone and scrolled down to the Lucas's manger's phone number. Brooke slowly breathed in and out before pressing call.

"Hello"

"Hey Joe, its Brooke."

"Oh hey, Lucas is busy right but I can..."

"No, I don't want Lucas to know I've called, listen I know he's playing tonight and I want to get me and my nephews and their girlfriends in the club tonight."

"Brooke sure, I'll leave your name at the door, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. How is he?" Brooke asked in whisper. It killed her; she couldn't talk to him or kiss him.

"He misses you. Brooke why don't you sing tonight?" Joe asked, knowing that Brooke had amazing voice and never got to pursuit it because she didn't want to leave Lucas. Only a few people number knew talent.

"Joe, I don't know."

"Come on, Brooke. You will be great"

"I don't know, Joe?"

"Brooke, why not? You have nothing to loss. You'll be great." Joe said begging down the phone.

"Sure," Brooke said in one breath, thinking that tonight will be interesting.

"Listen Brooke, I've got to go it's a band thing. But I will call you later."

"Alright Joe," with that Brooke closed her phone and walked back into the main house.

* * *

"You boys better call your girlfriends and tell them they are seeing Ravens tonight." Brooke said walking in to the living room, trying to be happy but she was sad and scared about tonight.

"Really," Ryan asked in disbelief, he really didn't know a lot about Brooke, only that she lived in Tree Hill and loved to shop.

"Yep, just call me the coolest Aunt ever." Brooke said grinning, but if you were Lucas you would know that this wasn't a true Brooke Scott smile, she hasn't smiled like since Lucas left.

"Brooke, you're the best, but how did you get tickets?" Seth asked hugging Brooke.

"I have friends in high places," Brooke replied not wanting to talk about Lucas.

"We're going to call Summer and Marissa, oh and Mom called and she going to pick you up for lunch then you're going to Harbour to sign up." Seth told Brooke before going up stairs to call Summer and Ryan left for the pool house.

That great Brooke thought, bonding time for her and her sister. They were never very close after their mother died, and then Brooke moved to Tree Hill with their dad and hardly saw Kirsten, Sandy or Seth.

* * *

Brooke and Kirsten had a nice lunch and managed to normal sister and sister, without having to about talk Tree Hill or Lucas, thank god. Kirsten didn't know Brooke was in love, let married. After lunch Kirsten took Brooke to Harbour High school, to in roll for the next school year. Dr Kimasked to Brooke alone for a second after looking at Brooke's form.

"Umm, Brooke, you wrote Brooke Scott, but I thought you last name was Davis." Dr Kim explained.

"Oh, Dr Kim can I tell you something and you won't tell my sister." Brooke automatically wrote Scott because she had done that since she got married, and changed all bills and officially documents to Scott, she was no longer Davis.

"Yes, of course Brooke."

"I'm married"

"And your sister doesn't know" Dr Kim asked.

"No"

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your husband now?"

"He's on tour with his band; he left me to go on tour." Brooke said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh Brooke, I'm sorry."

"Its Ok, I'm dealing with it. It's hard but I have to live my life, even if its without him."

"I understand Brooke, listen I won't tell Kirsten and we will kill your last name Scott," Dr Kim replied, trying to comfort Brooke.

"Thank you, I better go," Brooke said walking out the office.

"Is everything ok, Brooke" Kirsten asked walking to the car.

"Everything fine," Brooke sharply replied.

* * *

_Please review!!_


	2. Singing for you

Thanks for the great reviews!!

I don't own One Tree Hill, if I did would kill Peyton!!!

* * *

I Still Miss You

Chapter 2 - Singing for you

When Brooke and Kirsten got home from Harbour, Brooke went to the guest room, because she would be living in there since Ryan already lives in the pool house. Brooke went straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower. When Brooke needed to cry, she would take shower, she always felt peaceful. After her long shower, Brooke went to find Sandy in the kitchen.

"Hello Brooke, how have you been?"

"I'm ok, thanks Sandy."

"Seth, told me about the club tonight. I thought those tickets were impossible to get."

"I've got friends in high places, I guest." Brooke said starting to walk out the room.

"By the way, Joe called, saying that they are looking forward to you singing tonight and that he hasn't told you Lucas about tonight. Brooke what's going on?" Sandy asked walking up to Brooke.

Brooke turned round with tears in her eyes, "Please don't tell Kirsten."

"Come here Brooke," Sandy opened his arms up for a hug. Sandy then guided Brooke into the living room. They both say on the sofa.

"Brooke, you can tell me what's wrong? I wouldn't tell Kirsten, if you don't want me too." Brooke and Sandy have always been close; Sandy was always more like a friend than a brother in-law.

"I'm married," Brooke said in a whisper.

"What? Did you just say you're married?"

"Yes" letting the tears flow from her eyes.

"Oh, Brooke" Sandy said giving Brooke a hug.

"His name is Lucas Scott, we're been married for 11 months but for 5 of those months, he was on tour with band."

"Ravens," Sandy said finding the connection.

Brooke nodded, "I miss him, I miss him so much. I'm still in love with him."

"Does your dad know?" Sandy knew that Brooke and Richardare very close.

"Yes in North Carolina, you need to have your parent's permission to get married at the age of 16," Brooke explained. Richarddidn't like the idea of his 16 years old daughter getting married, but he knew they were in love and that Brooke had to make her own mistakes.

"Brooke do you want to see him?" Sandy asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know. I miss him so much, but a part of me that wants to kill him for leaving me behind."

"Look Brooke, your amazing person and you should follow your heart. I'll be here for you." Sandy said hugging Brooke one more time.

"Thanks Sandy, I'm going to get ready for tonight." Brooke said walking upstairs to get ready for the night ahead. She was to sing and that scared the hell out of her.

* * *

Brooke finished getting ready for the party. She talked to Joe about her performance, and Sandy came to check on her and promised not to tell Kirsten anything. She was wearing a black halter top and a denim skirt, with black flats, she looked simple and Brooke liked it that way. Brooke had changed a lot since Lucas last saw her, she used to a party girl but not anymore.

Brooke heard a knock on the front door and heard Ryan yell her downstairs. She looked in the mirror one last time, 'here it goes' she thought, putting on her best fake smile.

When Brooke got downstairs, she was welcomed by her nephew's girlfriends.

"Hi, I'm Summer. I'm Seth's girlfriend. Thank you so much for the tickets for tonight, I just love this band and the lead singer is so hot," Summer said in one breath, Brooke couldn't help but laugh at her comment about Lucas.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Marissa. I'm Ryan's girlfriend. How did you get the tickets for tonight?" Marissa asked, she thought it was strange that Brooke could get these tickets so easily when they have been sold out for weeks.

"Um..,"

"Leave the girl, just be happy your going," said Sandy, Brooke remembered to thank Sandy later.

"Well its time to go, are we all going to ride together?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, Brooke, I forgot to tell, your car got delivered it's in the drive way," Sandy told, Brooke lips turned into a huge smile, but not a dimple smile, she never had one since Lucas left.

Brooke quickly walked outside to find her black convertible on the drive way.

"Wow Brooke, amazing car, isn't this model hard to find?"

"Yeah, a friend fixed it up for me," the true was that Lucas found and fixed it up for her as a wedding present, Brooke loved that car and took it everywhere with her.

"Well, guys why don't you drive in the jeep and drive in my car," Brooke suggested she really didn't want to be in a car full of couples, and she had to work on her singing.

"If your sure Brooke? Just follow us ok?" Seth told Brooke.

Brooke nodded and walked to her car, she took a moment to just sit in her car, she missed him so much and tonight she was she going to see him tonight and that scared the hell out of her.

The drive to the Bait Shop was short and when she arrived, she was shocked by the number of people outside wanting to see the band. Brooke smiled at the thought of Lucas singing, she remembered when Lucas used to sing to her and only her.

Brooke met up with the gang, they looked really happy and in love, she misses that. The gang made their way to the front doors.

"Name?" a big bouncer asked.

"Brooke Scott," Brooke said not wanting anyone to notice. Lucky the group were to busy talking to each other to notice.

"Oh yes, Joe wanted me to tell you to make you way backstage, just before the performance begins" the bouncer added and smiled, before letting the group inside.

* * *

Brooke made excuse to the leave the group and went backstage just before she went to perform. She tried hard to not let anyone notice her. Brooke quickly found Joe, and Joe went on stage to announce Brooke.

"Hello California, you looking forward to seeing Ravens?" loud cheers could be heard, "but first we have the talented Brooke Scott, to sing for you." Brooke walked on stage and could see everyone looking at her, she felt so nervous, but she had to do this.

All Brooke had was a guitar that Lucas gave her; she loved that guitar and could never part with it. Brooke started to play.

_Why do they make it hard to love you_

_Why can't they even start to try_

_Cuz now I feel a bridge is burning, oh_

_And all the smoke is in my eyes_

_Oh, oh_

_I realize I never let them know me_

_I always want to be right_

_Took a mistake to really show me, oh_

_Exactly what they were like_

_I've been wrong but I've been changing_

_I've been wonderin' what to do_

_Here I am alone and waiting_

_For you_

_Why do I try to make them happy_

_Why am I always playing nice_

_It isn't easy trying to tell you, oh_

_Exactly what is on my mind_

_I've been wrong but I've been changing_

_I've been wondering what to do_

_Here I am alone and waiting_

_For you_

_I've been wrong but I've been waiting_

_For you_

_I've been wrong but I've been changing_

_I've been wonderin' what to do_

_Here I am alone and waiting_

_Waiting_

_For you_

The audience started to clapped; she could see her nephews smile.

As soon as Lucas heard Brooke's name, he ran to the stage and saw Brooke, his Pretty Girl, his wife. He looked at his hand and saw the missing wedding ring, and then he looked at Brooke's hand she had her engagement ring and wedding band on. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Thank you, I love to announce the amazing band, Ravens," Brooke quickly walked off stage in the other direction, to avoid Lucas.

"I wrote this song for my pretty girl, I want to say I love you and miss you," when Lucas said this to Brooke and meet her eyes. Brooke stayed at the side of the stage, letting the tears fall from her eyes.

_I'll sing it one last time for you _

_Then we really have to go _

_You've been the only thing that's right _

_In all I've done _

_And I can barely look at you _

_But every single time I do _

_I know we'll make it any where _

_Away from here _

_Light up, light up _

_As if you have a choice _

_Even if you can not hear my voice _

_I'll be right beside you dear _

_Louder, Louder _

_And we'll run for our lives _

_I can hardly speak I understand _

_Why you can't raise your voice to say _

_To think i might not see those eyes _

_Makes it so hard not to cry _

_And as we say our long goodbyes _

_I nearly do _

_Light up, light up _

_As if you have a choice _

_Even if you can not hear my voice _

_I'll be right beside you dear _

_Louder, Louder _

_And we'll run for our lives _

_I can hardly speak I understand _

_Why you can't raise your voice to say _

_Slower, slower _

_We don't have time for that _

_All I want's to find an easier way _

_To get out of our little heads _

_Have heart, my dear _

_We're bound to be afraid _

_Even if its just for a few days _

_Making up for all this mess _

_Light up, light up _

_As if you have a choice _

_Even if you can not hear my voice _

_I'll be right beside you dear _

Lucas sang a few more songs, while Brooke made her way to the bar. Although she wouldn't drink any alcohol, she never drank alcohol anymore. The group made his way to Brooke.

"Oh my god, Brooke, I didn't know you could sing" Seth said smiling. Brooke noticed the band going backstage.

"My little joy in life," Brooke said hugging Seth, she missed Seth.

A guy from backstage walked up to the group and asked "Mr. Scott would like to invite you backstage."

"That's awesome," Summer said walking up to the guy and started to follow him backstage.

The guy noticed that Brooke wasn't following him, he went up to her and asked "Miss, are you coming?"

"No, you can tell Lucas if he wants to see me than he can come out here and ask me himself." Brooke replied walking off.

She got in her car and went back to the house.

* * *

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked the stage hand.

"I'm sorry Lucas, she said you had to ask her yourself and than she ran off." Lucas sat down, and went to his guitar case and saw his wedding ring. He didn't wear it anymore because he felt it wasn't right to wear, when he left. He missed Brooke so much, why did he leave?

* * *

Music from: The Wreckers - Hard to love you and Snow Patrol - Run

Please review


	3. Seeing you

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm depressed about Pucas, Lucas for about year was pinning for Brooke and now switches like a light switch. He is a stupid idiot. I HATE PUCAS!!!! **

**Sorry had to let it out!! LOL!! I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

The two weeks since the concert went fast for Brooke, she hadn't seen Lucas seen the concert. That made her really upset because she was hoping that he would fight her, but he didn't, he never did.

Brooke quickly became friends with Marissa and Summer. Sandy was still the only one that knew about Lucas. Brooke and Kirsten still weren't that close, Brooke just found it hard to talk to Kirsten about things.

It was Brooke's first day at school, it felt weird walking down the school halls, because she could feel guys looking at her, which she wasn't used to because every since she got married, no guy looked at her for the fear of getting beat up by her husband. Even when Lucas left, guys wouldn't look at her for the fear of getting beaten up by Nathan or Jake, who were hugely protective of her.

Her first morning lessons went well; she had Summer in both so she had someone to talk to. It was the lesson right before lunch, when she saw him. She was sitting at her desk talking to Summer and Marissa, they were in her Biology class. She heard the door open which she thought was weird since there was only about 5 minutes left of the lesson. Brooke couldn't speak she just looked at the floor.

"Mr. Scott not a good start to the year being late," the teacher pronounced.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sir. It won't happen again." Lucas replied.

"We were all assign lab partners by last name. Ok, Mr Scott, you are partnered with Ms Scott," the teacher said, pointing to Brooke.

Lucas slowly walked over to Brooke, whispers could be heard, _"the Ravens singer is going to our school"_ and _"he is fine"_ and _"she is so lucky." _

Luckily for Brooke the bell rang and she ran out of class with Marissa and Summer tailing behind. Lucas ran after her. "Brooke!" he yelled down the hallway. He ran up right next to her, and pulled her elbow to turn her round. "Let go of me," Brooke said sharply.

"Brooke please talk to me," Lucas begged. Summer and Marissa was looking at them and thought it was a weird, them two talking to each other.

"No!" Brooke yelled starting to walk away.

"Please Brooke; you're my wife for god sake!" Lucas yelled catching the attention of the hall full of Harbour students.

"YES! Lucas I am your wife. Your hell not my husband, YOU LEFT ME!! I was by myself, I had everyone pitying me. I WAS HEART BROKEN!!!" tears started to roll down her checks, "look at your left hand, your still missing your wedding ring. I've always kept mine on because our marriage meant something to me."

"Brooke I'm sorry," Lucas said looking into Brooke's eyes and he could see the pain in them, and it killed him that he was the cause of the pain.

"Its too late Lucas, you left, it was your choice," Brooke finally walked away, going to the nearest bathroom. The students in the halls started to go their separate ways, leaving Lucas in the middle of hallway, he missed her so much.

Seth and Ryan saw everything that happened between the two. Seth was in shock, his Aunt is married, and he has an uncle. Summer and Marissa went after Brooke, whilst the guys went to talk to Lucas.

* * *

_Girls in Bathroom_

"Brooke, Brooke, are you in here?"

Summer and Marissa could hear sobs inside the bathrooms. Summer knocked on the door, "Hey Brooke, its Summer and Marissa. It only us, please open the door." Brooke slowly opened the door to her new friends.

"Oh Brooke," Summer said kneeling down to Brooke, she looked so broken.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Marissa asked, joining the girls on the floors.

Brooke nodded, "I was always popular, you know I went to party and got drunk, and slept with any guy, but then Lucas joined the basketball team, he was like a breath of fresh air. Lucas wouldn't go out with me at first but I made a deal that I would read a book and he would on a date with me. I would never usually do this, but Lucas was different. When we went on our date, I got him hugely drunk and he got a tattoo. After that date we were inseparable, Lucas was going to pick up his mum at the airport, when he got into a car accident. I cried my eyes out; I went straight to the hospital and stayed at bedside the whole time. I was next to him when he woke up, the first thing I told was that I was in love with him. When he finally left the hospital, Lucas took me for a walk by the river and asked if I would marry him. As you can guess we got married, with only his mom and my dad going. We were so happy, Lucas has this amazing talent for music, and when his mom opened a club, Lucas started to perform. He was amazing, a music manger thought so too and asked him to go on tour and work on an album. He left and I was a mess, I wasn't left alone for the first two weeks because my friends were so worried, but slowly everyone went back to normal, but I never changed. I went to see him and he didn't have his wedding ring on, so I left. I moved here to get a first start on things but I still miss him, I'm still in love with him." Brooke was now in tears, all Summer and Marissa did was hug her and let her cry.

* * *

_Boys in the courtyard_

Lucas went to sit a bench, trying to process everything that had just happened right in front of him. Brooke looked so heart broken and he had caused that pain.

"Hey" Lucas looked up to see a brown curly hair boy with a blonde hair boy. Lucas nodded and went back to his book, it was 'Winter of Our Discount', and Lucas read it because it helped him feel close to Brooke.

"I'm Seth and this is Ryan," Seth wasn't sure how to start a conversation with someone who had clearly broken his aunt's heart.

"Listen I'm trying to be rude or anything but I'm not in the mood for talking right now," Lucas told Seth and Ryan, he wasn't trying to be rude but when really didn't want to talk to anyone, expect to Brooke.

"Um.. Well I thought I should introduce myself, considering that you're my uncle and everything," Lucas shot up and when look at Seth, he realized that he must be Seth Cohan, Brooke's nephew, she must have moved here for a fresh start.

Lucas jumped up, "I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just seeing Brooke again. I've heard a lot about you from Brooke; she cares a lot about you."

"The feeling the same. I don't know anything about you; I didn't know Brooke was dating, let alone married." Seth explained he was still in shock.

"Yeah, Brooke wanted to tell you and Kirsten face to face, we were coming over for the summer, but then I went on tour" Lucas was mentally kicking himself in head.

"Are you staying?" Ryan asked finally saying something.

"What?"

"Are you staying or you going to get in Brooke head and heart again and then leave again." Seth asked getting really annoyed by Lucas now.

"I'm staying, I want to be with Brooke, and I love her. I know messed up last time but I wouldn't do it again." Lucas finished talking when the bell went, meaning that it was the end of lunch and now time for English, his favourite class.

* * *

Brooke finally made it to English class, after made sure she was ready to face the world. However she was still late for class, as she walked in, she notice that only Ryan was in this class and so was Lucas. 

It being her lucky day the only seat available was the one next to Lucas. Brooke was back to reality when the teacher asked to take her seat.

"Welcome back to school class, the book we are going to study is the 'Winter of Our Discount' by John Steinbeck." Brooke let out a silent sigh; it had to be their book that the teacher wanted us to study. Lucas smiled at least a book he knew, after missing school for a few months it good learn something he already knew about.

During the class, Lucas notice a change in Brooke, she was more interested in listening to class and made some amazing comments. In Tree Hill Brooke rarely listened in class and hardly did any work but when the teacher asked about the summer reading, Brooke was one of the few who actually did it all. Luckily the next class was a free period, Brooke decided to go and talk to Sandy about Lucas, while Seth decided to go and see his mom with Ryan.

_Sandy's Office_

"Knock, knock" Brooke said walking into Sandy's office.

"Hi Brooke, shouldn't you be at school?" Sandy asked.

"Free period, Sandy is it ok, if we talk?" Brooke asked, Sandy could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course Brooke"

Brooke took a seat next to Sandy's desk, and she began to tell Sandy the whole story about what happened in school.

"Oh Brooke, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I'm not that Brooke Davis anymore, I've change. When Lucas left I was a mess, I thing there's a part of me that's just scared that Lucas will find out that I've change and want a divorce." Brooke explained to Sandy, she loved that she could talk to Sandy like because she sure couldn't with her sister.

After Brooke and Sandy's talk, Brooke soon went back to the house, and she just wanted to alone for awhile.

_Kirsten's Office_

Seth and Ryan drove to Kirsten's office, Seth couldn't make sense of the situation and he also thought his mother had the right to know her sister is married.

"Hi boys, what are you doing here?" Kirsten asked sitting at her desk.

"We had a free period and we thought we would come and talk to you about something before heading home." Ryan explained. Ryan wasn't really sure about the Brooke being married situation he really didn't know Brooke that well, because rarely talked about, he never understood why.

"Ok, what's happening?" Kirsten asked looking at the boys in front of her.

"Brooke's married." Seth said quickly not wanting to beat around the bush.

"WHAT?!" Kirsten was in shock, does dad know?

"We only found out today. They had a huge fight right in the middle of school the whole school saw it. Brooke was in the bathroom the whole lunch time crying her eyes out." Ryan explained to a still shock Kirsten.

"What is his name?" Kirsten finally asked.

"Lucas Scott" Seth replied.

"Where is he?" Kirsten asked, she need to go and talk to this kid and hopefully get Brooke of this mess.

Seth wrote down the address and Kirsten quickly left to go and see him.

* * *

_Lucas's flat_

Kirsten soon got to Lucas's flat; she knocked on the door not sure what she would find on the other side. When Lucas heard the knock on the door, he slowly made his way to it. He was still upset about Brooke; she looked so broken, so sad. When Lucas opened the door he was shock to find a blonde woman on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked not wanting to see anyone today.

"I'm Kirsten, Brooke's sister," Kirsten replied, putting hand out for a hand shake.

"Oh, Hi I'm Lucas Scott" Lucas shook Kirsten's hand.

"Please come in," Lucas let Kirsten into Lucas's flat the record company gave him. Lucas flat was clean and tidy, on the bookshelf and tables were pictures of Lucas and Brooke.

"I'm here about Brooke, I only found today that she was married, I'm still in shock."

"Listen Kirsten, does Brooke know you're here?"

"No"

"Well I think that you go and talk to her first because she would like the fact that you saw me first. I know you and Brooke have problems but Brooke got a great heart and she really would like a relationship with you. She still is hurting over your mother's death." Kirsten could clearly see that Lucas was in love.

"Come for dinner?" Kirsten asked, she thought she was doing the right thing by getting them together.

"Kirsten I don't think so."

"Lucas you have to come and you need to meet Sandy, my husband." Lucas simply nodded knowing this was going to be a bad idea but he needed to see Brooke again.

* * *

Brooke, Ryan, Seth and Sandy were in the kitchen waiting for Kirsten to come home from work with the food. Brooke still hadn't talk to Seth and Ryan at Lucas yet, she hope she wouldn't have to. Everyone heard the front door and saw Kirsten walk with someone closely following. 

Everyone in the room was silent. Brooke couldn't believe he was here with her own sister, Seth and Ryan was shocked they knew it wasn't a good idea that he was here, Sandy couldn't believe that Kirsten did this and Kirsten thought maybe she made as mistake. Lucas was lost in Brooke's beauty, she was breath taking, and he knew that had he to win her back.

"I thought that Lucas could join us for dinner?" Kirsten explained, with everyone looking at her.

Brooke just walked the table that was in the kitchen. Seth and Ryan soon sat down on one side of the table, leaving a seat next to Brooke open, Lucas slowly sat down. Brooke kept still.

"Kirsten I don't believe," Sandy in a whisper.

"Well he is my sister's husband, therefore he's family. I thought I was helping."

"Kirsten maybe next time, you will ask your sister if she wants to see her husband."

"You knew."

"Yes I knew she told when she got here and went to my office this afternoon in tear because of Lucas, I hope your happy?" Sandy finally said walking over to the table.

Dinner was silent, until Kirsten finally asked the deadly question, "how long have you two been married?"

Everyone looked at Kirsten but Brooke looked at Lucas, challenging him to answer the question.

"We got married on 14th September last year," Lucas said, trying to prove to Brooke that he remembered.

"Why did you two break up?" Kirsten asked.

"Kirsten" Sandy snapped.

"Kirsten, I can't believe you. You want to know what happened. My husband left me to go on tour with his band. All friends kept me on suicide watch for two weeks. I had pity looks everywhere I went. Lucas got live his dream, whilst I waited at home." Brooke shouted back.

"Brooke what do you mean suicide watch?"

"When mom died, I started to cut my wrists. I was a mess when mom died and what do you and dad? You leave to move to California, did you ever think of me?"

"Brooke.."

"No, I don't want to hear it." Brooke said running at the door, without a second thought Lucas ran after her.

* * *

"Brooke wait," Lucas called after her. 

"What" Brooke snapped back.

"Brooke I know you are mad at me but we both know I'm not going anywhere."

Brooke ran into Lucas's waiting arms. They kept like this for a few minutes, "I miss you" Lucas said.

"I miss you too," Brooke replied letting the tears fall down.

They stayed in the embraces for a few minutes; Brooke was the one that broke the silence. "NO!" she cried.

"Lucas I can't do this, how can I let you in my head and heart again. When for all I know is that you are going to leave me again. I've changed Luke; I'm not Brooke Davis,"

"No, you're Brooke Scott, my beautiful and intelligent wife. Brooke I'm not leaving you again, I'll wait forever for you."

"Thanks Lucas, but I need time, maybe if we take things slow, you know start to reconnect again. Listen why you don't come in for the rest of dinner."

"I'll love to Pretty Girl. I want to start again too."

Brooke was so happy when Lucas called her pretty girl because that she her nickname but she knew it will take time and effort to be like they were. They walked back into the house together neither wanting to back the silence. Brooke and Lucas walked into the dining room to find everyone in silence.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry about my out burst. It's just I'm turning to a new chapter in my life. Let's eat." Brooke and Lucas sat back in their seats.

"So Lucas are you staying?" Seth asked which everyone wanted the answer to.

"Yeah, I'll never let Brooke go again."

* * *

After dinner Lucas decided it was time to go back to the apartment. Brooke still wanted to talk to Lucas, so she gave him a ride home. As they were walking outside Lucas noticed the car. 

"I see you still got the car."

"Of course, she's my baby."

"It took me months to fix this car; it was so hard to hide the car from you."

"Yeah, have you still got the bike?"

"Yep, it's in the car park at the apartment."

"Good, you know we must the only couple that have given cars or bikes to each other as wedding presents." Brooke knew Lucas always wanted a bike, so as a wedding present she decided to find an old bike and restore it for him. Now the bike travelled the country with him.

* * *

**Thats all she wrote!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. School Buzz

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. But One Tree Hill is really depressing with all the Lucas and Peyton love. **

**I don't own anything, if I did I would have Peyton slapped every week. LOL**

* * *

Chapter 4 - The School Buzz 

The next day, the school was buzzing with the news that Lucas Scott was married. After going back to Lucas's apartment they had coffee and talked about Tree Hill, they didn't bring up the past months, but both knowing that the talking was coming soon.

Brooke slowly walked into school hoping that she would go unnoticed. When she went though the doors everyone was staring at her. A crowd of girls came up to her, "so are you pregnant?"

"WHAT? No! Why?" Brooke was shocked but it wasn't unexpected when Tree Hill found out about the marriage, she wasn't left alone for a week because of girls asking her questions.

"Because seriously how could you get a guy like that, I mean he's like a rock star?" replied one of the girls.

"Listen up girlies, I've known Lucas a long time before he became famous. He is my husband, so get used to it." Brooke told them before walking over to Summer and Seth.

"I can't believe people," Brooke said whilst knocking her head against a locker.

"What's up Davis? Or is it Scott?" Summer questioned.

"It's Scott, I hate that people think that I had to trick Lucas into marrying me."

"Speak of the devil," Summer said noticing that Lucas had just walked into the hallway. Lucas walked up to Brooke, ignoring all the girls trying to get his attention.

"Hey Brooke,"

"Hey Lucas"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." Lucas and Brooke have decided to take things slow because they didn't want to rush into things, so begin to date and rediscover each other.

"That sounds good Broody," Lucas's heart jumped a beat when Brooke used his old nickname.

"Great, so can you come over at 7 o'clock?"

"Yeah, of course," the bell went "we have English first, do you want to walk together?"

"I would love to Pretty Girl" Brooke slightly blushed when Lucas said 'Pretty Girl' because only Lucas could ever make her blush by just saying two simple words.

* * *

Finally the school day finished, Brooke couldn't take the talks all more. The school was gossiping about her and Lucas, and her friends kept questioning her about Lucas and if he would hurt again. 

It was time for the date and as she slowly walked to the door she could feel the butterflies.

* * *

**A.N. I know its short but the next chapter will be the DATE!!!**

**Please review, always welcome suggestions!!!**


End file.
